Grip Me Tight
by shadowdweller25
Summary: The night had gone to hell and all they could do was try to help all they can and hold their loved ones close. Slash.


**Title:** Grip Me Tight

**Rating: **M

**Main Character/s: **Timothy McGee and Jethro Gibbs

**Summary: **The night had gone to hell and all they could do was try to help all they can and hold their loved ones close.

**Main Warnings: **Slash and spoilers to "Shabbat Shalom". So if you haven't seen it, heads up.

* * *

**Grip Me Tight**

"He hasn't moved," said Tony as he approached.

Tim looked to where his lover stood like a statue. He didn't doubt it. The night has shaken everyone. Seeing Eli David dead and Ziva crying as she cradled him to her, her cry "Aba!" still ringing in his ears. And Mrs. Vance. All that blood, and the look on Vance's face as they helped try to slow the blood flow and call an ambulance.

There was no love between the two but Jethro knew what it felt like to lose a wife. Tim knew he wanted to be there in case. And though Tim had faith, he also had years as an agent that taught him what Mrs. Vance's chances were.

Not to mention the sense that war was ahead of them hanged in the air, pressing on them and nearly suffocating them to the point that Tim almost wanted to grab his team and run.

Tony looked over his shoulder and Tim turned to see Abby and Ducky approaching. "We came as soon as we heard."

A look from Jethro had them all heading out of the emergency surgery hallway, but not before Tim approached him. "Jethro."

"I'm not leaving Tim."

"Didn't expect you to. Just call us when you hear anything. I'll have Ducky collect Eli while Abby accompanies Ziva. Tony and I will go see how far along Balboa's team has gotten so we can get a start on...cleaning."

If Mrs. Vance survived, she would need a clean house to go home to while Vance was there to support her during recovery. If she didn't...Vance should focus on his children. The last thing Vance needed in any case was getting his house clean.

When Jethro looked at him, he didn't need words. He saw the gratitude and love and even the fear that he was trying to hide. Tim squeezed Jethro's hand, nearly flinching with how tight Jethro gripped him back, before kissing his cheek as farewell and made his way out so that they could not only help a teammate the best they could be also their director.

* * *

The room was bright with the sun shining through the windows, the curtains open to let as much light in. They had all been up late into early morning hours with grieving and taking care of Vance's house as much as they could until contractors could come to fix all the holes and broken windows. They had the rest of the day off and though Tim was exhausted with no sleep and all the emotions that were crushing down on him, he was wide awake.

Jethro moved inside him slowly and with purpose. Not to reach their peak but to make it last. Tim stared at the blue eyes above him as he rolled his hips to meet Jethro's and sighed. They had been at this for close to an hour. Just when he wanted to move faster to reach his peak, Jethro would slow down to near stopping.

He closed his eyes with another sigh as Jethro again pet him, moving his fingers through his hair before moving it down his neck, pinching his nipple, down his torso, hip, squeeze of his ass, and gripping his thigh hooked around his waist.

The fire burning in Jethro's eyes nearly made him weep. The desire alone sent his heart racing and fill his cock even more. But the love and desperation broke his heart.

There were times Jethro made love to him this way and Tim knew it was Jethro's way of gripping him tight, holding on and making sure he was still with him.

The weight of Jethro's body resting on him had him opening his eyes and reaching up to hold his lover's face between his hands; green and blue holding each other. There were no need for words, Tim knew Jethro loved him, and always would. Tim didn't demand words from Jethro, the man showed better and was more comfortable with his actions, and with those actions Tim never questioned his love. It was constant and all consuming and Tim held it tight and close to heart.

Tim raised his head as Jethro lowered his and their lips met in a soft kiss of lips on lips, their eyes still opened, their bodies pressed together and connected as much as humanly possible, and Tim felt so loved and loved in return that as Jethro leaned back for enough room for his hand, Tim came with a chocked whimper when his hand connected with his cock and gave a stroke.

Jethro followed with a sigh and collapsed on top of Tim, petting his hair with a kiss to his throat as they caught their breath. Tim slightly flinched when he slid out of him and laid there as Jethro left to dispose of the condom and get a washcloth. The man had this obsession with cleaning him instead of letting Tim clean himself, but he got over it quickly and accepted it as another action of Jethro showing his love and taking care of him.

Once Jethro came back and closed the curtains before joining him in bed, Tim held his arm open for Jethro to curl into his side, his head on his shoulder with his arm around his waist. Tim thread his fingers through the older man's hair and kissed his forehead before staring up at the ceiling as he listened to the older man's breathing slow and even as he slipped into sleep.

It was going to be a rough few weeks, maybe even months with the unanswered questions of who sent the assassin after Eli and why, and who blew up Kazmi and again, why? Ziva grieving for her father and Tony wanting to be there yet not knowing if he was welcomed to be there for her. Not to mention the fact that no one outside of NCIS knew about Eli's death and wondering how long they could keep it silent.

He could feel a headache starting just thinking about it all. Instead of dwelling on them, he took the free time he had to hold Jethro close and gave into sweet exhaustion and comfort knowing Jethro was close.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: **That ending killed me. NCIS really doesn't hold back. They want you to take a hit, they make sure it's to the gut. Cote really did an outstanding performance. Her last scene killed me.

Review please. :)


End file.
